Right Round
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Aquilo que chamamos pecado nos outros passa a ser, em nós, experiência."  Ralph Waldo Emerson


Right Round

"Aquilo que chamamos pecado nos outros passa a ser, em nós, experiência."

(Ralph Waldo Emerson)

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Marlene Mckinnon: Apenas a garota mais desejada de Hogwarts, a garota que por um acaso dançava sensualmente no meio da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Seus cabelos escuros balançavam perto de sua cintura e seu corpo dançava no ritmo da música quente. Seus olhos pretos não varriam o resto da Sala Comunal como o resto dos das garotas faziam, para procurar homens bonitos.

Marlene Mckinnon nunca procurava ninguém, as pessoas que a procuravam.

Do outro lado do salão...

Sirius Black: Apenas o garoto mais desejado de Hogwarts, o garoto que por um acaso não dançava, mas ele não precisava fazer isso para ser sensual. Sensualidade era uma palavra que andava sempre com ele. Seus cabelos escuros caíam desalinhados pelo seu rosto enquanto ele bebia algo. Ao seu lado seus amigos conversavam animados e ele apenas ouvia. Seus olhos pretos não varriam o resto da Sala Comunal como os restos dos garotos faziam, para procurar mulheres gostosas.

Sirius Black nunca procurava ninguém, as pessoas que o procuravam.

___(Verse 1)  
Hey!  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control_

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – murmurou Lílian Evans para Dorcas Meadowes – eu falo com ela, e você fala com ele.

- Lily, eu ainda acho que você está jogando contra o destino. – Respondeu Dorcas. – É como se você tentasse juntar dois ímãs com forças contrárias.

- Forças contrárias? Eles são idênticos. – Lílian sussurrou exasperada. – Eu nunca vi duas pessoas tão iguais.

- Exato! É aí que eu quero chegar Lil, você mesma já disse: são idênticos. Os opostos se atraem, e os idênticos? Imagina a luta de egos deles. – Dorcas fez que não com a cabeça e Lily crispou os lábios.

- Ainda acho que daria certo. – Disse a ruiva contrariada e deu uma olhada para James. O garoto a encarava do outro lado do salão. Como sempre. Corou e desviou o olhar. Dorcas apenas olhava as pessoas dançando. – Olha só, hoje eu resolvi dar uma chance para o Potter, então vamos fazer logo isso para eu poder ver se o maroto me merece mesmo.

Dorcas bufou, mas no fim concordou, só para poder sair de lá mais rápido e chamar Lupin para dançar.

Dorcas andou a caminho do moreno sentado e Lílian a caminho da morena que dançava.

- Hey – Dorcas sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e todos os meninos a encararam. Remus tremia segurando o copo de ponche que tinha na mão. Sirius olhou de esguelha para Dorcas e sorriu de lado.

- Oi linda – sussurrou Sirius. Dorcas sabia que aquilo não era uma cantada. Sirius nunca se atreveria a cantá-la com Remus olhando, aquilo era apenas o jeito típico de Sirius de falar com as garotas.

- Six, eu queria falar com você. – Murmurou Dorcas para Sirius. O resto ainda a encarava, curioso.

- Fale. – Pediu Sirius terminando sua bebida e levantando com o pretexto de pegar mais.

- É sobre a Mckinnon – disse Dorcas e agora tinha a total atenção de Sirius. Em todos os seis anos de convivência, Sirius e Marlene nunca haviam se tocado mais do que deviam. O orgulho dos dois era maior, nenhum se atrevia a admitir que sentia algo um pelo outro, nem que fosse apenas desejo.

Outra regra: Black e Mckinnon nunca admitem que gostam de algo ou que desejam alguém; isso era função do parceiro(a).

- O que tem a Mckinnon? – Perguntou Sirius tentando parecer despreocupado. Serviu-se de mais um pouco da batida que tinha na mesa.

- Você promete que não vai contar para ninguém – pediu Dorcas e olhou para os lados em uma fingida tentativa de verificar se alguém ouvia. – Bem, eu sei que ela me mataria se ouvisse o que eu estou falando para você, maaaas… Bem, ontem ela admitiu.

Sirius estreitou os olhos enquanto um sorriso de lado aparecia em seu rosto.

- Admitiu o que? – Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Que você era o maior desejo dela nessa festa e que com toda certeza seria sua maior realização. – Dorcas falou nervosamente sentindo o sangue fluir até seu rosto. Aquilo era coisa que alguma garota falaria? Esperava que Sirius caísse naquilo.

Sirius a observou por um tempo e então Dorcas ouviu uma risada que mais parecia um latido. Aquilo era um bom sinal. Suspirou aliviada.

- Então a Mckinnon cedeu? – Perguntou Sirius mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Parece que sim. – Disse Dorcas querendo escapar dali. Remus já a estava encarando por tempo demais e seu desejo começava a despertar.

- Bem, se você me der licença eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer. – Sussurrou Sirius para Dorcas e a garota quase riu, mas se segurou.

_Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewlrey, that's always on whoa_

- Lene! – Lílian gritou para que a garota a ouvisse. A música tocava e Lene parou de dançar para olhar Lílian. Vários garotos gemeram contrariados. A morena sorriu para a amiga.

- Oi Lily. – Gritou Lene em resposta. Lílian pegou Lene pelo braço e a arrastou para longe da pista de dança. Depois sorriu maliciosa para Lene, que a olhou sem entender.

- Novidades quentes, amor da minha vida. – Disse Lílian e Lene arregalou os olhos, curiosa.

- Então conta. A respeito de quem? Se for de novo sobre o Amus eu estou fora e...

- Sirius Black.

Lene parou de falar assim que ouviu o nome do moreno. Seus olhos agora tinham um brilho malicioso e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Continue.

Lílian suspirou aliviada por Lene ter ouvido sem reclamar. Sabia que o humor da morena era inconstante igual ao seu.

- Eu ouvi ele conversar com os garotos a seu respeito – disse Lily em tom confidente. – E pode apostar minha amiga, era coisa boa!

- O que ele falou? – Perguntou Lene cruzando os braços. Um rapaz que passava assobiou e Lene apenas revirou os olhos.

- Falou que você estava muito gata nessa festa – disse Lílian passando os olhos no vestido curto e vermelho de Lene. Pelo menos aquilo não era mentira. – E também que o maior desejo dele nessa festa era te pegar, e que essa seria sua maior realização.

Lene olhou por um tempo para Lílian e depois mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Sei não Lily. – Disse a morena jogando o cabelo para trás. – Isso parece pegadinha.

- Você está duvidando de mim? Pois bem, quando passar por ele olhe em sua direção, se ele estiver te encarando, pode apostar. Ele vai ser seu. – Lene sorriu de lado triunfante e Lílian apenas piscou.

- Agora com licença – disse Lílian jogando o cabelo ruivo para trás e ajeitando o decote. – Um moreno me aguarda amiga. E pode apostar, acho que_ ele_ tem sorte hoje.

Lene riu divertida vendo Lílian se afastar até onde James Potter estava sentado. O garoto arregalou os olhos ao ver Lílian sentando-se ao seu lado e cruzando as pernas sensualmente.

___I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies, it's on  
Then pop in the night cuz this mix'll be ours_

Marlene não voltou para a pista de dança, apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira na Sala Comunal. Um loiro surgiu com um copo de ponche. Marlene aceitou com bom grado o copo de ponche e dispensou o garoto.

Regra básica: Marlene não gosta de agrados, e sim de iniciativas concretas.

O loiro saiu derrotado de perto da garota. Ela continuava a mirar a Sala Comunal, mas não procurando e sim avaliando. (**N/a:** Claro, a gente acredita). Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de cansaço e seus olhos não indicavam nada de seu humor. As máscaras sempre caem perfeitamente bem naqueles que sabem usá-las.

Um moreno acabara de surgir em sua visão. Ele andava majestoso contornando a pista de dança. Bebia uma batida e seus olhos percorriam rapidamente o ambiente pouco iluminado, quando pareceu que encontraram algo bom o suficiente para chamar-lhes sua atenção.

Marlene sentiu o olhar de Sirius Black em si e uma onda de calor percorreu todo o seu corpo. Lílian Evans estava certa. O sorriso de vitória não poderia ter sido maior no rosto de Marlene.

- Então Sirius Black cedeu? – Perguntou a si mesma enquanto Sirius a analisava com um sorriso torto.

Sirius procurava-a quando encontrou seu olhar. O sorriso de Marlene não o enganava: Dorcas Meadowes estava certa. Aquilo surtiu mais efeito do que a batida que tomava. Sentiu-se embriagado.

Parece que finalmente ganhara aquela luta – pensaram os dois enquanto um se levantava e o outro começava a caminhar lentamente, porém em passos largos.

Os dois foram até o mesmo lugar: uma mesa onde ponche estava sendo servido.

- Boa noite, Mckinnon – disse Sirius sensualmente enquanto pegava um copo.

- Boa noite, Black. – Marlene estendeu a mão, pronta para aceitar o ponche das mãos do garoto, porém Sirius levou o copo até os lábios bebendo o líquido. Sirius sorriu canalha na direção de Lene, e ela sabia o que estava por vir. Por incrível que pareça não se sentiu aborrecida.

- Quente aqui, não? – Perguntou Sirius tentando conversar. Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas e sussurrou para Sirius:

- Já tive noites mais quentes.

Aquilo fez Sirius rir e ele passou o copo para Lene. A morena entornou direto o ponche, agradecida por ter algo para molhar sua garganta.

- Vem comigo. – Não fora um pedido, fora uma ordem. Sirius Black saiu para a multidão e Marlene Mckinnon o seguiu.

Regrinha de etiqueta: Quando alguém gostoso o suficiente para parar o mundo te ordena a algo, aceite. Quando ele convidar? Recuse.

_We keep a fade away shot  
cuz we ballin it's platinum patrone that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

Marlene e Sirius saíram juntos da Sala Comunal da Grifinória e caminharam pelos corredores até chegarem a uma tapeçaria. Não falaram nada. Nenhum falaria enquanto o outro não falasse. Silêncio era algo que os estava deixando em êxtase.

Marlene encostou-se na parede ao lado da tapeçaria e ergueu uma perna para se apoiar. Aquilo fez Sirius erguer uma sobrancelha e se aproximar.

- Você é gostosa, Mckinnon. – Disse Sirius no ouvido da mulher e ela sorriu de lado. Aquilo não era um elogio. Ah, não. Aquilo era um fato.

- Eu sei, Black. – Lene sentiu os lábios do homem, começarem a percorrer todo seu pescoço e uma onda de calor se apossou dela. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto lutava para não beijá-lo.

Regra básica das pessoas que podem: você não beija! Ah não! Você é beijado. Você não se dá ao luxo de dar esse prazer a um mero mortal.

Sirius desceu os beijos até o colo nu da mulher. Marlene agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Sirius e o fez se separar de si para encará-la. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, aquele sorriso canalha e sugestivo. Lene fez o mesmo e chegou mais perto do homem beijando-lhe no pescoço e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Sirius fechou os olhos e logo depois uma porta se materializou ao lado deles. Cegamente Sirius abriu a porta e os dois entraram juntos.

Marlene já fizera o favor de arrancar a camisa de Sirius e esse percorria com a mão todo o corpo da mulher. Os dois exploravam com a boca o contorno do corpo um do outro, mas não se davam ao luxo de se beijarem. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-los irritados e vulneráveis.

Foi Sirius quem resolveu jogar limpo:

- Sabe Mckinnon, não foi uma surpresa saber que você cedeu primeiro.  
Marlene parou de beijar o peito de Sirius na hora, e encarou o homem com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Desculpe?

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Sirius suspirou como se aquele papo tivesse ido para o caminho errado.

- Eu disse que não foi surpresa nenhuma quando a Meadowes me procurou para dizer que você me desejava e que eu seria sua maior realização.

Marlene sorriu achando graça daquilo.

- Me poupe Black, como se um dia eu fosse falar isso. Surpresa nenhuma foi a Lily vir me dizer que você me desejava.

Agora os dois se encaravam sem entender nada. Marlene e Sirius instantaneamente se separaram.

Regra sobre o outro: Nunca fique com alguém que tenho o ego maior que você, ele (a) é apenas uma pessoa que não sabe se vê no espelho.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Os dois bufaram juntos ao verem que foram vítimas naquele jogo. Lílian e Dorcas haviam jogado melhor do que eles; elas sabiam blefar.

- Vagabundas! – Rugiu Marlene se afastando totalmente de Sirius e abanando-se com a mão.

- Suas amigas são duas jogadoras sujas. – Disse Sirius irritado. Passou a mão no cabelo o despenteando. Marlene riu do garoto.

- Só porque elas sabiam seu ponto fraco você está tão irritado. Você cedeu. – Sirius olhou a mulher se encaminhar para o bar que aparecera na Sala Precisa – Eu apenas joguei mais uma vez.

A boca de Sirius se escancarou, mas quando Lene o encarou ele recompôs rapidamente a expressão, passando para marota.

- Querida Mckinnon, você realmente acha que eu te desejaria? – Sirius deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido. Marlene crispou os lábios enquanto preparava um drink. – Eu posso ter três mulheres juntas de uma vez, você realmente acha que é o meu desejo pessoal?

Marlene sorriu de lado não parecendo se afetar com o comentário e deu de ombros. Olhou para o moreno com fogo nos olhos.

- Três mulheres juntas? Interessante. – Comentou Lene e disse em tom ácido:

- Pena que elas não conseguiriam chegar nem aos meus pés.

Sirius riu com gosto e aproximou-se do bar. Chegou perto de Lene e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você acha que conseguiria me dar mais prazer que três mulheres juntas?

Lene olhou bem para Sirius com uma expressão inocente:

- Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

Sirius não pode deixar de rir novamente e passou a mão em uma mecha de cabelo de Marlene:

- Coitadinha, tão gostosa e tão ingênua.

- Vai se fuder, Black. – Grunhiu Marlene e em seguida tirou a mão do homem de si. – Não consegue tirar as mãos de mim por um minuto?

Sirius ia responder, porém Lene começou a fazer barulho enquanto sacudia o drink.

- Eu aceito um. – Pediu Sirius e Lene riu.

- Foda-se, faça você. – Mandou a mulher servindo-se do drink que havia feito. Sirius não respondeu, apenas postou-se ao seu lado e começou a fazer o próprio drink.

- E só para sua informação, Mckinnon – começou Sirius enquanto mexia o drink. Marlene virou-se para encará-lo -, eu te teria quando eu quisesse.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down..._

- Mas você não me tem. – Cantarolou Marlene divertida enquanto sugava o líquido para a boca. Sirius reparou como Marlene usava o canudo com sensualidade como se quisesse seduzi-lo. Aquilo o fez morder o lábio inferior.

- Isso porque eu não te quero. – Informou Sirius e Marlene quase largou o copo no chão.

- Como? – Perguntou a mulher totalmente pasma. Sirius deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ver que a reação fora exatamente a que esperava.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse – falou o homem fingindo cansaço. – Essa festa não foi tão boa quanto eu esperava.

Marlene olhou furiosa para Sirius e depois sorriu de lado.

- Você espera que eu me irrite para tentar mostrá-lo o quanto eu sou boa? – Perguntou ela e Sirius ficou vermelho. – Ora Black, que jogo bom, pena que eu sei que você me quer tanto que está tentando me fazer querer que você me deseje. – Disse Marlene fazendo Sirius franzir o cenho com a frase complicada – Não perca seu tempo, Black. Na realidade não me faça gastar o meu tempo precioso com você.

Marlene riu e bebeu mais um pouco do drink que preparara. Sirius parecia mais irritado do que jamais vira.

- Desculpe Black – disse Marlene parecendo não se sentir nada culpada -, mas para os cachorros eu só falo a verdade.

Estendeu a mão para dar dois tapinhas no ombro de Sirius, porém o homem segurou sua mão. Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

- Black, você está segurando minha mão. – Disse Marlene tentando recuar, mas não conseguindo se soltar. Sirius a olhou de lado.

- E você está tocando no meu ombro.

Marlene franziu o cenho tentando entender o que Sirius estava tentando fazer.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Marlene enquanto Sirius se aproximava dela. Sua respiração ia se perdendo aos poucos. Droga, por que ele tinha que ser perfeito?

- Aposto – disse Sirius no ouvido de Marlene, mas não se atreveu a colocar as mãos na mulher -, que eu consigo te fazer suspirar.

Marlene sorriu e em seguida colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Sirius para trás.

- Coitadinho, tão gostoso e tão ingênuo.

Marlene não soube o que aconteceu a seguir, só viu-se em cima da bancada do bar enquanto Sirius postava-se a sua frente, entre suas pernas. Sentiu os lábios do homem em seu pescoço descendo em movimentos lentos que deixavam marcas de fogo em sua pele. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, mas não se atreveu a fazer mais nada. Suas duas mãos se encontravam na bancada, enquanto apertavam a beirada da mesma. Sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu pescoço enquanto ele agora subia os beijos até seu queixo e depois para o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordendo-o lentamente.

"Filho da puta" pensou Lene quando sentiu os dedos de Sirius apertarem sua cintura e os outros passearem pelo seu pescoço e seu colo. Ela não ia ceder.

Sirius tentava cada vez mais ganhar aquilo, por isso passou uma das mãos para a coxa da morena enquanto a outra passeava por suas costas nuas. Marlene apenas deixava a cabeça pender para trás esperando que os lábios de Sirius tocassem seu pescoço, mas nem uma vez soltou uma palavra.

Já perdiam a noção do tempo e por mais que Sirius quisesse ganhar, sentia a vitória esvair de suas mãos.

- Porra Mckinnon – soltou Sirius ao beijar o canto da boca de Marlene e não sentir nenhuma reação da mulher. As mãos de Marlene continuavam na bancada. Marlene riu com gosto ao ver o desespero de Sirius.

- Nunca tente ganhar de mim, Black. – Avisou Marlene enquanto empurrava Sirius com as duas pernas para longe de si. Sirius colocou as duas mãos no bolso da calça e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quem disse que eu terminei? – Perguntou Sirius se aproximando novamente. Marlene sentiu duas mãos a segurarem na coxa, muito perto de outra parte do seu corpo.

- Babaca. – Sussurrou a mulher ao sentir Sirius enlaçar suas pernas e levar-lhe até a cama que ainda não tivera noção que aparecera.

- Adoro xingamentos. – Disse o homem colocando Marlene sentada na cama e começando novamente a mesma coisa que fizera na bancada.

Em nenhum momento a mulher cedeu aos encantos do moreno. Continuou parada, sem tocá-lo ou suspirar. Mas não estava ciente da última cartada de Sirius.

_(Verse 2)  
Heyy!  
__Shawty must know I'm not playin  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins...  
A couple of grands, I got rubberbands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damnit I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper cuz..._

Só se pode ter noção de que pecou ao sentir o pecado.

Quando os lábios de Sirius, quentes e macios, tocaram os de Marlene Mckinnon, a morena ficou ciente do quanto as outras não mentiam.

Nem deram segundos; a boca de Sirius já estava colada na sua quando sentiu um suspiro escapar-lhe.

"Merda" pensou Marlene ao ver Sirius separar-se dela e sorrir triunfante como todas as vezes que ela o vira fazer com outras.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntou Marlene para Sirius. O moreno separou-se um pouco dela.

- Muito.

- Ótimo, então já pode contar para os seus amigos, e eu já posso sair daqui. – Disse Lene na defensiva se levantando.

Não deu nem dois passos.

As mãos de Sirius pegaram-lhe pela cintura e Marlene sentiu a boca do homem em seu pescoço.

- Não era a esse tipo de satisfação que eu me referira. – Disse Sirius e Marlene colocou a mão para trás alcançando a nuca do moreno. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar-se.

- Era que tipo de satisfação? – Perguntou Marlene virando-se para Sirius.  
_  
__You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down... 

- Estou satisfeito pela Lily ter razão. – Disse Sirius sensualmente no ouvido de Marlene. – Você realmente é minha maior realização.

Marlene sentiu o sorriso em seus lábios e encarou Sirius por um momento.

- Então… - Começou Marlene praticamente colando seus lábios novamente nos do moreno. – Vamos realizar o seu desejo.

Sirius sentiu os lábios de Marlene pressionarem os seus e cedeu de bom grado a ordem da mulher.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down..._

Marlene acordou sentindo um braço envolver-lhe pela cintura. Olhou para o lado e quase suspirou novamente como fizera tantas vezes na noite anterior.

Sirius se encontrava largado ao seu lado com apenas o fino lençol cobrindo algumas partes de seu corpo. O cabelo jogado em todo o travesseiro e o sorriso canalha faziam parte da visão do inferno.

- Diabo. – Murmurou Marlene e começou a rir do que dissera. Sabia que não podia ficar mais tempo naquela sala. Aquilo lhe faria um grande mal, principalmente se começassem tudo de novo. Não sabia quando desejaria parar ou se um dia desejaria que aquilo acabasse.

A mulher levantou zonza e prometeu nunca mais se sentir embriagada daquele jeito por nenhum homem.

Levaram apenas alguns minutos até Sirius acordar e entender onde estava. Demorou alguns minutos a mais até absorver a informação de que daquela vez ele que acabara sozinho na cama. Aquilo pareceu errado na opinião dele. Era ele quem deveria ter ido embora. Estava quebrando a rotina.

Penúltima regra: Nunca quebre a rotina, sempre seja você mesmo. Quebrar a rotina pode causar danos irreparáveis.

_(Verse 3)  
Yeah!  
I'm spending my money  
I'm out __of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down down...(echo)_

Marlene desceu as escadas da Sala Comunal e a música invadiu seus ouvidos. Contornou toda a Sala até chegar ao bar, onde Lílian e James trocavam um beijo apaixonado.

- Com licença? – Perguntou a morena se espremendo entre os dois. Lílian riu e James gemeu contrariado.

Marlene pegou uma bebida com o homem atrás do bar e olhou para a pista de dança. Dorcas dançava com Remo animadamente. Aquilo a fez sorrir enquanto levava o canudo até a boca.

- Marlene? – Chamou Lílian atraindo sua atenção. Lene a olhou esperando que ela continuasse a falar, porém foi James quem falou:

- Sirius Black te secando. – Disse James e isso fez Lene virar-se para ver novamente o ambiente da festa. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius do outro lado da Sala Comunal. Um sorriso diabólico apareceu em ambas as faces.

- Se me dão licença. – Pediu Marlene para Lílian e James. Caminhou lentamente para a saída e sentiu um braço a envolvendo pela cintura ao chegar ao corredor.

- Boa noite, Mckinnon.

- Boa noite, Black.

Última e mais importante regra: Se você é uma Mckinnon ou um Black, você nunca vai se apaixonar. Não.

Você apenas se entrega aos seus desejos quando sabe que vai conseguir sua melhor realização.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

X-X

N/a: Ok, eu não gostei tanto assim da Fic, eu gostei das regras! Hauahahuhauahu Mas eu gostei das regras ;D Espero que vocês curtam a Fic! Six e Lene são fodas, são não? Falem a verdade! E, por favor, comentem gente! Comentar não machuca!


End file.
